jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 2: Escape from Reality is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Weirdmageddon is sitll taking place in Gravity Falls, and Dipper, Soos, Wendy, The Justice Guardians and Team Berk have managed to get inside Mabel's bubble. But Mabel refuses to leave her seemingly perfect world. Trivia *While the teams escape MabelLand with Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy, the dream versions of Master Eraqus, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Stoick, Rose Quartz and the Avengers (including Spider-Man, Black Panther, Agent 13, Ant-Man, Bucky Barnes, Nick Fury and Quicksilver), Willy Wonka, Thumbelina, Cornelius stay behind to face the nightmare monsters. *Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup also become resistant to Mabel's bubble for already being happy with what they have. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 3: Taking Back the Falls. Scenes Mabel Land *(Inside Mabel's bubble) *Dipper: Mabel?!? Mabel?!?!? *Jaden: Mabel?!!? Where are you?!!? *Jeffrey: Mabel?!? *Hiccup: Mabel?!?! *Alexis: Strange... there's nothing here... *Jeffrey: I don't like this... *Sylvia: Feels like that void we were in a long time ago. *Twilight: You're right. *Snotlout: oh you mean The Void that Pinkie told me about it and it drives you crazy? *Atticus: Well it sure almost did. Especially with finding a way out. *Jeffrey: Too bad though. It was a fun place. *Nails: *shivers as he walks around* Am I the only one who's getting afraid of this place?! *DJ: ...Yeah. This place is starting to give me the creeps. *Snotlout: Oh Don't go all Heepie Jeepies on us guys, if you see any danger, Fight 'em. *Scamper: What danger? There's nothing in here! *Xion: Hello?!? Anyone here?! Mabel?! *Scootaloo: What if Mabel's not here after all? That Bill, Set and his army are sending us on a wild goose chase? *Jeffrey: She's here. I can feel it. *Sora: Me too. I can't help but feel that this is all a trick and we have to break it to find Mabel. *Patch: *sniffs around* *Toothless: *Sniffing Around* *Amethyst: *Sniffing like a dog* *Hiccup: Amethyst, Seriously? *Amethyst: I thought I was having fun with it. *Dipper: Okay guys, Bill has taken over the town and if his weirdness spreads he's gonna take over the whole world. Our first step to stopping him is rescuing Mabel, but he's got her trapped in this strange prison bubble. *Tuffnut: Should we at least pop it and she'll be free? *Twilight: I doubt it'll be that simple. *Wendy: What is this place anyway? *Jeffrey: I have no clue... *Soos: What is this new world? Shining, shimmering, splendid. *Xion: You've been watching Aladdin, haven't you? *Craz: Oh, Mabel? She's at the top of the tallest tower guarded by those big buff waffle guards. There's no way to get past them! *Jeffrey: ...! Waffle guards, huh? *Hiccup: So, how are going to get past them? *Soos: Someone hand me some syrup!! *Tuffnut: Save me some! *Jeffrey: Butter too, please! *(Soos starts to bite at a Waffle Guard) *Waffle Guard: *screams as he's being eaten* It's happening!!! The moment we trained for!!!!! *Hiccup: Whoa! *Jeffrey: *snickers* This is gonna be fun. *Waffle Guard 2: Don't worry, man!!! I've gotcha!!!! *Jeffrey: *attacks the waffle guard* Not so fast!! *Tuffnut: Man I am so hungry for waffles!!!! *Rainbow Dash: Get 'em!!! *(Jeffrey starts eating the waffle guard) *Waffle Guard 2: *screams as Jeffrey eats him* Tell my wife and kids I love 'em!!!! *Jeffrey: *wipes his mouth with a napkin* *(An army of waffle guards show up) *Waffle Guard 3: Back-up is here!!! *Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys! Let's not let Jeffrey and Soos have all the fun! *Jaden: *smirks* Yeah! I say we've just found our breakfast in three days!!! *Pinkie Pie: Charge!!! *charges at a waffle guard* *Tammy: *roars and tackles a waffle guard* *DJ: *growls as he bites waffle guard's arm* *Snowflake: *creates a lightning cloud that strikes a bolt at a waffle guard, cooking him* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade and slices a waffle guard in half* *Tuffnut: Waffle Mania!!!! *Nails: *bites at a Waffle Guard* I could eat my own weight in these guys!! *Discord: *takes out a big fork and knife* Say hello to my little friends!! *Heffer: *Jumps at the Waffle guards* BANZAI!!!!!!!! *Bunga: Zuka Zama!!!! *pounces at a Waffle Guard and munches on it* *Jeffrey: *laughs and attacks a waffle guard* Falling into Temptation *Mabel: I know it seems too good to be true, but just give this place a chance. MabelLand knows just what you want and always provides. *claps her hands* *(Dipper, Soos, Wendy and the Justice Guardians are tidied up again) *Heffer: Whoa! *DJ: ...! Uh, thanks, Mabel. *(A hamburger with wings flies in front of Soos) *Soos: *takes a bite out of the flying hamburger* Pudding center!! Nice!! *Jeffrey: ...Okay? *Wendy: Uh, actually, Mabel, I'm with Dipper on this. Gravity Falls is in trouble and I really think- *(Suddenly, Wendy's friends appear on a monster truck filled with fireworks) *Nico: Whoa, did that appear? *Snowflake: *gasps* *Wendy's friends: Wendy!!! *Wendy: Wha-?! Guys?! *smiles* You're safe!!! *Lee: We've got a monster truck full of fireworks, fake IDs, and pranking supplies. *Nate: Wanna drive this truck to the high school and glue this plunger to the principal's head? *Jeffrey: Uh oh. *T-Bone: that doesn't look good. *Wendy: *enchanted by her dream being made* Yes. Yes I do. *to the others* Sorry, guys, I've always wanted to do that. I'll be back in just a few minutes. *jumps on the truck and leaves with her "friends"* *Xion: Wendy, wait! *Alexis: It's too late. She's lured into this world like Mabel has been.. *Tuffnut: Curse You Fate! Curse you! *Jaden: Guys!! No matter what this world offers you, you can't get distracted!! *DJ: *gulps* *Hiccup: pfft... Yeah, Right, like I'm gonna get Distracted by something else. *?????: Son!!!! *(To Hiccup's surprise Stoick appears) *Hiccup: Dad?!.....What The... *Gobber: is that what I think it is?! *Hiccup: No..No..no.. I Can't.... I moved on! *Steven: Hiccup! Don't do it! Try to To Fight it! it's your only chance! *(Valka on the other hand approaches Stoick) *Steven: Valka! Not you too!!! *Valka: How can this be possible...? *Stoick: *smiles* We can be together again as a family. I'll never leave you again. *Hiccup: But...you Were Dead... I...I... Moved On... No, I.....I Can't accept this. *Steven: Remember what Jaden Said Hiccup, Don't get Distracted. *????: Why would you want to? *(Rose Quartz appears) *Steven: *gasps* *Amethyst: Is that...? *Pearl: It can't be... *Garnet: ...Rose. *Hiccup: Oh....Thor... *Rose Quartz: *opens her arms to Steven and smiles* Come to mommy. *Steven: OH...Mom! *runs to Rose* *Hiccup: Steven! No! *(Rose and Steven hug each other) *Xion: Steven! *Hiccup: Oh Gods! *Face Palm* Gems, Help me out here. *(To his surprise, Pearl is hugging Rose and Steven) *Pearl: *tearing up* I'm so happy you're back, Rose!!! *Hiccup! D'oh!!!! *Face Palms and Fell Down on his back* *Jeffrey: This world...it's tempting us with our desires. *Aqua: We better fight our temptations than. *?????: Aqua!!! It's us!!! *(Terra, Ventus and Eraqus appear) *Aqua: *gasps* *Dipper: Oh Boy. Here we go. *Razor: What is it this time? *Ventus: *smiles* We're back, Aqua!!! You'll never miss us again!! *Aqua: ...It can't be. *sheds a tear* *Astrid: Aqua, Please don't do this, think about Jeffrey. *Master Eraqus: Come home with us, Aqua. I'll make Terra and Ventus here Keyblade Masters too. *Jeffrey: Aqua, please... *Tuffnut: It's too Late, She has been fallen into the Seduce of magic! Oh What a world! *(Aqua slowly approaches them) *Jaden: *grabs her hand* Aqua!!! No!!! It's not them!!! They're fake!! *Aqua: But it's gotta be them. I just know it! *Filburt: It's every team member for themselves! Hide! *Hides in his shell* *Baby Lily: Aunt Aqua!!!!! Pwease!!!! *sheds a tear* *Aqua: *stops moving* *Jeffrey: Aqua...i made a promise to you. *Snotlout: Listen to Her! No Wait, Uh. Listen to your Dragon Husband! He means it! *Terra: I've let go of the darkness, Aqua!! I can never let it consume me now!! I swear!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Astrid: Aqua! Don't fall for this! *Aqua: It has to be them... *Jaden: *collapses to his knees* We've lost her... *Tuffnut: Told you it's Fate. *Hiccup: Ok, I'm leaving. *Stoick: Hiccup My Boyo, where you going? Your mother and I going out to the flower fields with the boy and the Gems. *Aqua: ...? Jaden... *Xion: Mommy... How could you...? *????: Don't be sad, Xion. *(Roxas appears) *Rocko: Oh my, Not again... *Xion: ...! Roxas? *Roxas: *smiles* Stay here with us, Xion. We can be friends forever again. *holds out sea-salt ice cream* It'll be just like before only better and we won't have to suffer. *Heffer: Oh no... *Xion: This can't be right. *Tammy: XION!!!!!! *Xion: *looks back at Tammy in surprise* *Tammy: That's not the real Roxas!!! You can't believe him!!! *Xion: I know. I want to believe this, but...i can't. *Roxas: Xion. Don't you miss the times you and Axel and I had? *Xion: Of course i do. But... *Lea: The real world needs us. *Baby Lily: *sheds more tears* Cousin Xion.... No.... *Xion: *hugs her* I won't leave you, Lily. I miss Roxas, but...we HAVE to go back. *Pinkie Pie: *playing around in giant cupcakes* Who wants to go back?! This place is so much fun!!! *Astrid: Oh Seriously Pinkie? *Xion: *sighs* *Spike: Well I'm not gonna let this world tempt me to stay!!! *sees a big pile of jewels* On second thought... *rushes to the pile and dives in it* *Twilight: Spike!! *Steven: *Still Hugging rose* I Never want to leave! *May: What're you thinking, Steven?! That's not your real mother!!! *Jeffrey: You know this isn't real! *Steven: I know it isn't real, but I can't resist. *Nails: *is seen wearing a Spider-Man outfit* Me neither!!! *(Several fantasy-land people are praising Nails as a hero) *Jeffrey: Nails! *Nails: Sorry, boss! But I've always wanted to be loved as much as everyone loves Spider-Man, and this is it!!! *Scamper: Seriously...? *Xion: *sighs* *Baby Lily: Guys! Pwease! We have to- *(A Duel Disk suddenly appears for Lily that's her size and weight) *Baby Lily: ....? *tries it on* *Xion: Lily? *Announcer: And now, introducing the Princess of Games in her debut into the Dueling world: Princess Lily!!! *(An audience applauds for her) *Snotlout: Oh you got to be Kidding me!!! *Baby Lily: *coos happily and crawls into the Dueling arena* *Xion: Lily, wait! *Roxas: *smiles* Relax, Xion. She's just living her dream to be like her parents. *Xion: ...Roxas. I can't stay here. I miss you, but... *Doctor Strange: The real world needs us. Our home is in danger. And this place is nothing but an illusion to- *feels something happen with his hands* ...!!!!!!!!! *stares at his hands* Can it be....? *Xion: ...!! Doctor...your hands. *Doctor Strange: *smiles widely* My hands.... They're healed.... THEY'RE HEALED!!!!! *Xion: *thinks to herself* How can be happening? This place is tempting us with our greatest desires. We can't stay here. But...i do miss Roxas. *looks at him* *Rocko: Xion, Don't do it girl!!! *Doctor Strange: *smiles widely* I can perform my surgeries again!!! *Xion: ...I'm not sure what to do. *Tammy: *sees a lot of treats made of vanilla and smiles widely at the sight of it* *DJ: Tammy? *Tammy: Uh...... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay awhile.... Or a couple of days... *Snowflake: What?! *Tammy: *rushes into a giant vanilla ice cream scoop* *Xion: *gasps* *Roxas: *smiles* Don't worry. She's happy to live in a world where everything's her favorite flavor. *Tuffnut: alas, Poor Tammy, under a spell of Vanilla Ice Cream.... *Ruffnut: We knew her well... *DJ: Tammy!! *??????: Hi, kids!! *(To DJ's surprise, Willy Wonka appears) *DJ: ...?! Willy Wonka? * *(A river of chocolate flows in front of DJ and Snowflake) *Snotlout: Let me guess, they're gonna be tempted with Chocolate? *DJ and Snowflake: ...!! Whoa... *Shira: Diego Junior!!! You'd better not fall into your temptation!!! *DJ: ...! *shakes his head* I can't help it. This place is messing my head. *???????: Hey, DJ!!! *(To his surprise, Quicksilver appears) *DJ: ...!!! Pietro? *Quicksilver: Want to have another friendly race, ol' rival? *(Before anyone could say anything, DJ quickly goes off with Quicksilver) *Manny: DJ!! *Diego: SON!!!! *Xion: ...DJ. *Roxas: *smiles* He's fine. He's just having a friendly competition with a past friend. *Xion: This can't be happening... *(Rainbow Dash flies with the Wonderbolts) *Rainbow Dash: This world is the best!!! *Xion: *gasps* *Roxas: *stuffs a stick of Sea-Salt Ice Cream* Come on, Xion! Be happy for your family members and yourself! *Xion: *sniffs* *AppleJack: She's a goner... *Jeffrey: Xion... *Beetles: Relax, you guys. There's nothing this world could offer me that would get ME distracted! *Jeffrey: I hope not... *(Suddenly, a group of familiar fairies appear) *Cornelius: Ladies and gentlemen!!!! After much thought and consideration, I have decided who our hero and defender of the Veil of the Fairies should be!!! None other than Mr. Berkeley Beetle!!! *(The fairies cheer for Berkeley) *Beetles: ...!!!!! *Jaden: Berkeley!!! No!!! That's not Cornelius!! Don't fall for it!!! *Jeffrey: He's right!! Don't listen!! Is It Over? *(Dipper is with Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup and standing in front of a river with a singing tree with stuffed animals in its branches) *Stuffed Animal Tree: *sings* Bum ba bum bo, I'm a stuffed animal tree!! *Stuffed Animals: *sings* With the stuffed animals! Tee-hee-hee!!! *Jeffrey: I can't understand it... *Jaden: *sighs and lies down on the grass* *Hiccup: no matter we do, we can’t get out of this. *Jaden: Guys.... I really REALLY hate to say it.... but I feel like Set and his army of darkness won this time for good.... *Jeffrey: It just don't feel right... *Hiccup: ...! Jaden! How can you say that?! We can't give up! *Jaden: Hiccup... Set, Bill and the villains have taken over Gravity Falls, the only man who knows how to stop Bill is turned into stone.... and now our own family doesn't wanna leave this "perfect world" created by Bill... *Jeffrey: I have to admit...i really don't know what to do. *Hiccup: *sighs* You know..... maybe you're right. Even Toothless doesn't want to leave now that he thinks he sees other Night Furies like him. i don't know what to do. *Jeffrey: *lies down on the grass too* For the first time, I can't think of any way out of this one. *Dipper: *throws a rock in the water and it skips against the surface of the water so perfectly* Ugh! Even my stone skips are perfect! *sighs* Who are we kidding? *Jaden: *lays down on the grass* Might as well make this our new home.... *Jeffrey: Yeah. And even if there was a way to get everyone to snap out of it, it would take a miracle to do so. And a really good one at that... *Hiccup: but how? Escape * Mabel: Whoa, time to calm you down. *claps her hands* Uh...why isn't this working? * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes